Skenario
by Azureila
Summary: "Biarkan Misa menjadi mata Light!" Hanya dengan cara ini, Misa berharap, dirinya tak perlu lagi menjadi nomor dua di hati Light.
1. Utopia

**Skenario**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang gak pernah menyangka akhirnya akan menulis tentang Misa. She's got me cornered, people! And who am I to refuse?

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.

-

Eksperimen pertama di wilayah RaitoMisa. Mohon dukungannya, minna-san! XD

-

* * *

_Well, if it be my time to quit the stage,_

_Adieu to all the follies of the age!_

**-Alexander Pope-**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Biarkan Misa menjadi mata Light!"_

Berucap lantang tanpa keraguan, keberanian serta devosi memancar terang dari kedua mata Misa. Lelaki pujaannya, pahlawannya, dewanya, memandang penuh pertimbangan, tenggelam dalam renungan, nafas berhembus pelan. Di hadapannya, Misa menanti penuh harap. Misa tak punya rumah untuk kembali, kehilangan keluarga untuk berpaling. Namun, kehadiran Light telah mengubah hidupnya, melumat musim dingin beku yang merantai nuraninya, membangkitkan kembali asa yang sempat padam dan redup.

Misa memutuskan bahwa hidupnya tak akan tersia-sia dengan Light di sisinya. Seandainya hal ini pun gagal mengembalikan tekadnya untuk hidup, Misa tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Segalanya tak lagi berarti jika Misa kehilangan kekuatan untuk percaya.

Detik berikutnya, yang Misa merasa dirinya terhempas oleh sensasi euforia yang tak tertahankan. Darahnya mengalir deras, jantungnya berdentam-dentam riuh saat Light mendekap dirinya dalam satu pelukan. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir turun, Misa melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Light, berpegangan pada satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa baginya.

"_Misa akan berusaha… agar suatu saat Light mau mencintai Misa."_

Tak ada kehadiran sosok lain di dunia yang mampu membuatnya ragu, bimbang, goyah. Hanya ada keinginan untuk mengabdikan diri pada sang raja yang telah menduduki takhta hatinya. Dalam hati, Misa sungguh-sungguh berharap, Light akan menciptakan dunia baru bagi mereka berdua, juga bagi seluruh umat manusia yang tunduk di bawah kekuasaan Kira—dan mungkin, setelah semua pengorbanan yang dilakukannya, Light akan menjadikannya ratu_nya_, menduduki posisi tertinggi.

Ketika hari itu tiba, Misa tak harus berpura-pura. Misa tak perlu lagi menjadi nomor dua.

Tetapi Misa melupakan satu hal, hidup tak pernah dapat diduga. Harapan yang bersemi di dalam hatinya suatu saat akan mengkhianatinya, bukan karena kemauannya, bukan pula karena kesetiaannya meluntur seiring waktu, tapi karena Takdir berkata lain. Kompetitor tangguh dari dunia bayangan menghadang kokoh, bermaksud mengobrak-abrik angan, memaksanya melihat kenyataan dalam cara yang pahit.

Misa terhempas sedemikian rupa saat menyaksikan bagaimana Light semakin jauh, tak terjangkau, mustahil diraih. Misa tahu bagaimana gelora emosi yang tertidur lelap kini terbangun diakibatkan pesona dari satu sosok, satu nama, satu figur enigmatis yang tak mungkin dapat ditandingi. Sungguh ironi yang mengiris kalbu. Keindahan yang melekat padanya luntur di mata Light. Misa harus merasakan getirnya kekalahan—yang kali ini—disebabkan oleh seorang lelaki.

"_**Bukankah bersandiwara itu sulit, Misa-san?"**_

Selamanya, eksistensi L tetaplah merupakan misteri terbesar dalam rangkaian garis nasibnya.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Entah kenapa, sekali-kali ingin juga mengulas tentang Misa. Akhirnya kesampaian juga di fanfic ini. Chapter selanjutnya bakal menyusul... untuk sementara, silahkan kirim komentar, kritik atau saran lewat _**review**_, ya? Makasih semuanya!

**SheilaLuv**


	2. Euphoria

**Skenario**

**Author**: SheilaLuv, yang belakangan ini semakin simpati terhadap Misa. XD

**Disclaimer**: Death Note belongs to Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

Saya kembali! Setelah (lagi-lagi) absen. Maaf semuanya, kali ini bukannya saya yang sengaja menarik diri, tapi keadaan memaksa. Efek dari kecelakaan lalu lintas bisa menghambat kehidupan dan proses kreatif, seperti yang sempat saya alami. Karena itulah, buka mata dan telinga, serta sebisa mungkin hindari pengendara yang ugal-ugalan. Saya harap kalian semua menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Selalu ingat untuk waspada di jalan, oke?

Euphoria didedikasikan untuk semua pembaca yang telah me-review chapter pertama. Saya sayang kalian semua! XD

Untuk 3 kakak virtual yang setia menyemangati: **HalfMoon-Smile** (_Sista, thanks udah meladeni rambling panjang saya tentang Misa di Infantrum. You rock_), **isumi 'kivic' **(_Isumi-chan, for your concern and efforts to make me feel better through hard times, I'll be forever grateful. I love you, sis_) dan **GoodBoyTob**i (_Your big sense of humor never fails to make me laugh despite my current depressing circumstances. Thank you so much, sista!_)

Juga untuk **Alix Amnamare**, yang membuka mata saya terhadap Misa. (T_he Better Actor gave me the whole new meaning of understanding. Kudos to you_).

Enjoy!

* * *

_Why, take me, love! Take all and every part!_

_Here's your revenge! You love it at your heart…_

**-Alexander Pope-**

* * *

**Euphoria**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Bukankah bersandiwara itu sulit, Misa-san?"_

**_._**

**_.  
_**

Kali pertama Ryuzaki mengucapkannya, Misa terhenyak. Dia menghentikan usahanya untuk memeluk Light, yang saat itu duduk sambil bersedekap dengan wajah ditekuk. Ritual 'kencan bertiga' yang diusulkan Ryuzaki tidak banyak membantu—bahkan Misa mendapat kesan lelaki itu secara halus menghindarkan Light dari jangkauannya, entah dengan sentakan tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan timbulnya gemerincing rantai borgol, maupun dengan menyeretnya terang-terangan ke ruang investigasi, yang berarti meninggalkan Misa sendiri di kamar. Permainan kejar-mengejar ini mulai membuatnya geram. Ryuzaki tampaknya mempunyai kecakapan khusus untuk menerapkan metode penyiksaan psikologis paling natural: berikan umpan, dan buat korban mengejar hingga akhirnya _kehabisan tenaga_.

Tak butuh seorang jenius untuk memberitahunya bahwa Ryuuzaki sukses melakukannya. Untuk sementara. Bagaimanapun juga, Misa memasuki arena pertempuran dengan tekad menggebu, melabeli dirinya sebagai penantang, dan penantang tak akan menyerah begitu saja di hadapan sang juara bertahan.

Misa menyipitkan mata. "Itulah pekerjaan Misa. Akting. Tak ada yang sulit," pungkasnya langsung penuh ketegasan. "Sudah sewajarnya kan, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Bahkan jika hal itu bertentangan dengan pribadi Misa-san?"

Jawaban segera dilontarkan. Misa membalas cepat, setengah mencibir, setengah meremehkan. Seolah menjelaskan pada orang dewasa yang mengalami retardasi mental bahwa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. "Memang begitu tantangan di dunia hiburan. Atau setidaknya, mereka bilang begitu. Produser, sutradara, penulis skrip… Misa hanya perlu menunggu arahan. Misa menikmatinya kok."

Hanya selang beberapa hari setelah dibebaskan dari penyekapan, Ryuzaki sudah mengizinkannya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, meski tetap dalam pengawasan Matsuda yang bertindak selaku manajer. Namun tetap saja, kebebasan yang sesungguhnya masih jauh dari jangkauan—dan segala kecurigaan dan tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya tidak membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik bagi Misa. Ryuzaki masih tetap mengawasinya sepanjang waktu di markas. Meski berpengalaman menghadapi berbagai macam penguntit obsesif, mau tak mau Misa jenuh juga. Dicurigai terus menerus bukanlah peran yang menyenangkan baginya.

_Semua manusia normal seharusnya tahu itu_, rutuk Misa jengkel dalam hati. _Omong kosong, menuduh Misa dan Light sebagai pembunuh massal. Gila sekali!_

"Saya yakin Misa-san aktris yang baik. Tidak—hebat, malah. Tak banyak yang mampu pulih dari guncangan mental secepat Misa-san," pujinya dengan suara rendah, entah bermakna denotatif atau konotatif, Misa tidak tahu.

Rasa dingin bercampur mencekam merayap di tulang-belulang ketika sepasang mata gelap itu mengawasinya. Misa sering beranggapan kalau lama-kelamaan dia akan terbiasa, namun nyatanya tatapan Ryuzaki masih saja mampu membuat aliran darahnya membeku sesaat. Seolah batinnya digerayangi oleh jutaan tangan tak kasat mata, dan di saat yang bersamaan ternodai oleh gradasi bayang-bayang imajiner. Sekonyong-konyong ingin rasanya Misa mengambil langkah seribu.

"I… itu semua karena Light! Misa bangkit demi Light, lagipula Light sendiri pasti senang dengan kehadiran Misa di sisinya ya kan Light?" Kali ini, dia berhasil mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan Light, mengamit siku pemuda itu untuk menariknya lebih dekat. Dua mata cokelat teduh balas menatapnya, gusar sekaligus jengah. Namun tak cukup keras untuk membuatnya mundur.

Misa bersikukuh, walaupun Light mengeluh. Ryuzaki menatap mereka dengan penuh minat. Jempol menekan bibir pucatnya, mata menyembul keluar seolah ingin meloncat ke objek apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Pola yang sama seperti ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Ryuzaki menutup babak klise ini dengan menghabiskan kuenya, menjilati krim stroberi hingga tak bersisa kemudian menyeruput secangkir teh Earl Grey sarat gula.

Setidaknya kali ini kedudukan berakhir seri. Satu-satu, dan ronde berikutnya baru akan dimulai.

* * *

Kenapa kehidupan dipenuhi paradoks?

Mistis, bahkan absurb, manakala Misa menyadari bahwa dia dicintai tanpa syarat oleh makluk yang mereguk _hidup_ dari _kematian_. Ide itu melampaui khayalan terliarnya, dan di atas segala-galanya, apakah mungkin mencintai keberadaan yang jauh di luar jangkauan, keberadaan dari dunia yang berbeda?

Yang diidamkan Misa bukanlah pengabdian shinigami, melainkan afeksi yang nyata. Bersumber dari lelaki yang membawa _cahaya_ di namanya.

Pada bahaya dia tak peduli, namun tak bisa dibantah bahwa Rem peduli.

_Dunia manusia menganut hukum rimba_, Rem pernah berkata. Suaranya berat dan serak, menusuk tajam, mencetuskan peringatan. Kata-kata itu terlontar tak lama setelah Misa berhasil melacak keberadaan Kira dan menemukannya dalam sosok Light. _Kau naif jika mengabaikannya. Yang penting bukanlah siapa yang benar, namun siapa yang menang. Mengertikah kau, Misa?_

Malam telah larut. Dia rebah menatap langit-langit. Rem menjulang tinggi di atasnya, memblokir sinar lampu. Menambah temaram kamar yang remang-remang, dengan gorden yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai, mengisolasi mereka dari pemandangan langit dimana bulan purnama bertakhta.

Misa menolehkan kepala, tersenyum menenangkan. _Rem, Misa tahu Light bisa dipercaya. Misa akan membantu Light meraih cita-citanya, dan… membuat Light belajar mencintai Misa._

_Dia tak ragu membunuhmu dan kau tahu itu_, balas Rem dingin. Tatapannya menggedor relung jiwa Misa, mencoba mendobraknya.

Misa langsung menghempas pernyataan itu tanpa pikir panjang. _Hanya Light yang bisa menjadi kebahagiaan Misa, _gadis itu bersikeras_. _Dia lelah dan yang terutama, benci dihakimi._ Misa tak ingin dicintai oleh orang lain selain Light!_

Dia membalikkan badan. Menarik selimut. Memunggungi Rem.

Keheningan terbentang. Misa memilih tidur, meninggalkan Rem di alam sadar. Kendati dia berharap direngkuh oleh kehangatan tangan seorang lelaki di alam mimpi, yang hadir hanyalah rasa dingin melenakan yang merayap dari punggung hingga mencapai pundaknya. Hipnotis tanpa kata maupun suara. Segera setelah gemetarnya mereda, Misa terbuai semakin dalam. Bisikan lirih terngiang di benaknya, dihembuskan oleh sebuah suara yang jauh. Suara yang redam karena terluka. Diutarakan berulang kali layaknya rapalan mantra.

_**Aku hanya ingin melindungimu.**_

Keesokan pagi, Misa terbangun dan mendapati Rem berlutut di tepi tempat tidur, jari-jarinya yang seputih pualam menyapu helai-helai rambutnya. Dia nyaris ingin kembali menutup mata, jika saja ponselnya tidak berdering dan manajernya menyuruhnya bergegas. Jadwal sesi pemotretan di studio pagi ini dipercepat. _Lekaslah, jangan membuatku menunggu lama, _perintah wanita itu_._

Sigap dan lincah, Misa bangkit untuk menyongsong hari. Rem melayang mengikutinya. Untuk alasan yang tak mampu dipahaminya, dia melangkah dengan ringan, rasa aman melingkupi karena Rem selalu ada.

_Seandainya Rem bisa mengerti perasaan Mis_a, pikirnya sambil tersenyum pahit, mencuri pandang ke balik bahunya, _tentu semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah_.

Mungkin, ketika keadaan berpihak padanya suatu saat nanti, _**Rem**_ akan melihat bahwa Misa juga pantas untuk menikmati kebahagiaan selama sisa hidupnya, meski bukan bersama_nya_.

Dan entah mengapa, Misa _**tahu**_ kalau shinigami itu telah menyadari hal ini sedari awal.

.

.

.

_Selalu ada pengembangan plot dalam jalinan cerita._

_Ketika masa lalu dan masa kini bersimpul membentuk konstruksi masa depan, para pelakon pun turut terbawa arus._

_Muaranya adalah lautan probabilitas, dengan luas yang tak terukur dan dalam yang tak terkira._

_Beranikah menyelaminya?_

_Atau kau terlalu pengecut hingga hanya mampu memandangi pantulan bayangmu di sana?_

_Bersediakah kau menerima kenyataan, atau lari bersembunyi di dalam ilusi?_

.

.

.

_Aku telah mengenalmu. Jauh sebelum kau bertemu denganku di sini._

Siapa yang menyangka, waktu ternyata pernah menyaksikan dirinya yang lain? Entitas penuh daya dan memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan tak berani dijamah Kira. Hanya saja kini dia tak lagi mengingatnya.

_Kau, Misa, adalah Kira kedua. Dahulu, kita pernah menjadi partner. Kau memiliki Mata dan dengan caramu kau menemukan Kira. Kau mengejarnya, datang ke Tokyo, sedangkan aku melakukan tugasku dengan patuh, mengawasimu dari belakang seperti anjing penjaga mengasihi tuannya. Menegurmu halus ketika kau melenceng dari jalan utama. Meradang ketika kau hendak diserang._

_Shinigami-sa_n, ujar Misa takjub, _benarkah kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?_ Walau merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan makhluk ini, namun entah mengapa benih-benih kepercayaan terlanjur merekah tanpa bisa dicegah. _Bagaimana keadaannya waktu itu, samakah dengan yang Misa hadapi sekarang?_

_Beberapa hal berbeda_, Rem membalas. _Namun satu hal yang sama, kau mencintai Yagami Light. Menyerahkan hidup-matimu di tangannya. Membantunya berkelit dan lolos. Aku tak menyukainya, karena dia tak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan pantas. Tetapi, kau mencintainya. Aku tak bisa mengubahnya. Perasaan itu pasti tak akan luntur seumur hidupmu._

Tak urung Misa merasa tersanjung.

_Shinigami-san, kau mau memahami Misa, ya_. Seyuman menghiasi raut wajah Misa, membuat sorot matanya berpendar lembut. _Misa mencintai Light… sampai mati._

_Kendati demikian, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terperangkap lagi. Tidak kali ini. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku._

_Terima kasih, Shinigami-san._ Apa untungnya jika kegembiraan dan rasa syukur ditutup-tutupi?

Rem berlutut, sebelah tempurung lutut menumpu pada permukaan lantai. Mereka berhadapan, pelindung dan yang ingin dilindungi. _Biarkan rencana Light Yagami berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Yang lebih penting, Misa harus berhati-hati._

Mereka berpisah sebagai teman sekaligus sekutu. Misa bertanya kemudian memahat namanya lekat-lekat.

_Shinigami-san, siapa namamu?_

Sebuah jawaban diutarakan dengan khidmat sebelum daya penglihatan Misa tak mampu lagi menjangkau.

_**Rem.**_

Satu nama penyambung nyawa.

* * *

Misa pada dasarnya seorang optimis. Keyakinan itu mungkin telah tertanam kuat semenjak paru-parunya merangkum udara.

Namun jauh di lubuk hati, butuh usaha keras untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Light juga sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Jika dia gagal menguatkan hati, dia akan kembali merasa tak berdaya. Sia-sia bukanlah hasil yang diharapkannya. Meski harus memasang seribu ekspresi palsu, Misa rela bertahan. Selalu ada harga untuk menggapai kebahagiaan, bukan? Kejayaan yang epik, dibumbui dengan kekalnya romansa yang mengikat dua tokoh utama—akhir yang sempurna dari drama kehidupan. Betapa ingin dia mencicipinya setetes demi setetes, sebelum meneguknya hingga tandas.

Baik Light maupun L berusaha merancang skenario terbaik yang akan memastikan kemenangan mutlak. Setiap detil terkecil mesti mengandung makna sekaligus menyimpan taktik. Misa yang secara konstan mengawasi peperangan dari garis demarkasi area agresi pun menyematkan harapan di pundak kokoh Light. Di satu sisi dirinya terombang-ambing oleh ketidakpastian, tetapi di sisi lain senantiasa mempersiapkan diri menerima rentetan perubahan, reakif terhadap situasi. Karena dia tahu—oh, Misa tidaklah sedangkal yang L kira, walaupun mungkin otaknya tak selalu dipenuhi hipotesa, namun Misa masih sanggup _merasa_—mustahil ada dua rencana kontradiktif mampu berjalan beriringan. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Light mengukuhkan posisinya sebagai sutradara tunggal.

Dan Misa bersumpah, talentanya tak akan terbuang sia-sia. Dia akan memainkan peran sebaik mungkin, mentransformasikan rekayasa menjadi kebenaran yang akan diakui dunia.

.

.

.

_Dinding terakhir telah runtuh._

_Satu-satunya manusia yang berani menantang telah menemui ajal, tewas mengenaskan tatkala ambisi terbesarnya hampir terwujud, ketika hanya diperlukan satu petunjuk pamungkas untuk menguak tabir misteri._

_Kini tak ada yang tertinggal kecuali sebuah alias yang teronggok mati tanpa pengguna._

_._

_._

_._

Beberapa jam setelah L dimakamkan secara rahasia, Light datang ke apartemennya. Tegar dan nyaris tak tergoyahkan, sosoknya hadir di depan pintu. Terperanjat, tetapi tetap saja terpesona, Misa mempersilahkannya masuk, kemudian buru-buru ke dapur untuk menyuguhkan secangkir teh dan kue. Langkahnya ringan, melayang karena injeksi kebahagiaan. Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Dia yang harus mengejar. Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana _Light_lah yang menyambangi kediamannya.

Light menoleh ketika Misa kembali ke ruang tamu, menatapnya dengan intensitas yang membuatnya tertegun sesaat. Memelankan senandung kecilnya, Misa berusaha melempar senyum paling menawan. Diraihnya tangan Light, menautkannya dengan tangannya ketika dia mengambil posisi di sebelah lelaki yang didambakannya. Aksinya untuk mencairkan kekakuan tidak mendapat reaksi seperti yang diharapkannya. Ada sesuatu yang menghantui Light, noktah hitam yang menodai matanya sehingga tampak begitu gelap, meredam nafasnya sampai nyaris tak terdengar, dan membuat rahangnya mengeras secara tidak wajar. Keingintahuan mengusiknya, namun sebelum Misa sempat membuka suara, Light berinisiatif memulai.

"L sudah mati. Sekarang tak ada seorang pun lagi yang akan menghalangi."

Light pun menceritakannya dengan gamblang. Matanya berbinar liar dengan kebanggaan dan euforia. Tak satu hal pun mampu mengusiknya, bahkan dia membiarkan Misa melingkarkan kedua lengan di bahunya yang lebar dan kokoh. Dengan seksama Misa mendengarkan kata demi kata yang meluncur bebas, terkadang diselingi patahan tawa. Suara Light melambung, membubung, meluap-luap. Meninggi di bagian paling dramatis, namun merendah menyerupai bisikan ketika tiba di penghujung cerita.

Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa (_**dua sosok pendosa**_, L pasti akan berkata demikian jika saja dia masih bernyawa), selama beberapa waktu terpekur tanpa bicara. Misa terguncang. Serbuan informasi ini menghantamnya telak, namun tetap tak menghalangi Misa untuk memekik senang dan memeluk Light kemudian, menyelamati pahlawannya yang sukses menumbangkan musuh di medan laga.

"Dengan ini, tak lama lagi dunia baru akan mampu diciptakan. Dunia milik kita _berdu_a."

Janji surgawi itu terasa begitu manis di telinga Misa, membuainya. Maka ketika Light mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, Misa memasrahkan diri, karam di dekapan lelaki itu. Dan ketika bibir Light memagut bibirnya, Misa memejamkan mata, mencoba mengabadikan momen sakral ini, meski untuk alasan yang tak bisa dia pahami, tubuhnya bergetar diakibatkan sensasi ganjil yang seketika menghunjam.

Pekatnya kegetiran di kedua belah bibir Light. Bukan untuk memuja, namun ingin _memangsa._

Jemari langsing Light menekan tulang-belulangnya. Pedih. Dingin. Beku. Kehilangan hasrat. _Putus asa._

Namun yang paling memerihkan hatinya tak lain adalah makna dari tatapan Light yang dilihatnya ketika dia membuka mata. Curiga karena gerakan responsif yang dinanti tak sesuai dengan prediksi, Misa melepaskan diri, hanya untuk menyaksikan satu lagi bentuk kejatuhan emosional.

Terdapat anomali yang mustahil dipungkiri.

Sesuatu yang berkuasa penuh telah memporak-porandakan sepasang bola mata cokelat teduh yang biasa begitu stabil. Tak ada keraguan maupun rasa goyah dalam proses interpretasi yang berlangsung secara non-verbal di antara mereka. Misa kini mengerti sepenuhnya, meski hatinya ngilu dan seakan tercabik-cabik.

_Kehampaan._

Kekosongan tanpa dasar, tanpa penyembuh, tanpa akhir. Hitam menghantui bagai ampas dari bintang yang mati.

Lara yang tak akan pernah bisa dilipur olehnya sebagai _**wanita**_, sebagai _**manusia**_, maupun sebagai _**mata Sang Dewa**_.

.

.

.

_**Diriku tersudut**_

_**Asa pun terenggut**_

_**Kala hatimu tak lagi menyahut...**_

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Akhirnya~! –tabur confetti di kamar- Saya bisa melunasi sedikit hutang batin, sekaligus menghibur diri sendiri di sambil menunggu kesembuhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Mudah sekali menganggap Misa terlalu tolol untuk mendapat penghargaan yang pantas, jika kita tidak benar-benar melihatnya dari berbagai sisi. Misa memang bukan tipikal jenius seperti L dan Light, namun dia jenius dalam berakting. Kharismanya terhadap khalayak ramai juga tidak perlu diragukan. _Go, Misa!_

Porsi LightMisa di chapter ini memang saya tingkatkan, walau saya juga gak menelantarkan pairing favorit saya: LightL. Hanya saja, karena berniat untuk fokus pada Misa, LightL hanya bisa dilihat sepintas dari mata Misa, jadi ampuni saya kalau ada di antara kalian yang mengharap lebih. Jujur, saya gak menyangka **Skenario** akan direspon sebaik ini. Penguasaan saya terhadap karakter Misa masih mengambang, namun _**terima kasih banyak**_ atas dukungannya. Kalian memang motivator handal di dunia maya.

Tak ketinggalan, Rem dan Misa. Jangan mengartikannya sebagai _yuri_, saya sendiri ngeri membayangkannya. Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk cinta yang wajar tanpa bermaksud ke arah_ itu_. Rem menyayangi Misa, walau Misa cenderung mengabaikan arti kesetiaan Rem. Ada ikatan kuat di antara mereka. Meskipun Rem shinigami, namun hatinya sangat manusiawi. Saya rasa itulah sebabnya kenapa Rem bisa menyayangi Misa sampai pada taraf rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Hal ini di luar sumpahnya pada Jealous. Yah, setidaknya Misa cukup beruntung pernah mempunyai shinigami yang tulus, tidak seperti Ryuk yang manipulatif.

Saran, kritik, serta komentar apapun ditunggu lewat review. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, dan sampai jumpa lagi!

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
